Lost to Death
by Living Water
Summary: What happens when Botan dies and her soul is rejected from Reikai? Will she become the prophesicised(sp) Soul Goddess? HB
1. When Death dies young

Yes this chapter was resubmitted, I found errors and fixed them. Thank you to RitSuYue for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, if I did then I wouldn't be sitting here in a hurricane ravaged house waiting for insurance to pay to fix it.

This is a multi chapter fic, written when I was bored! It's kinda angsty... and if you don't like Hiei/Botan pairing then don't continue to read.

.:_story start_:.

The mission had gone according to plan, the many demons on the get rid of list destroyed. Botan sat on her oar above the battle field congratulating two of the Reikai Tentai who stood before her. The lush green forest around the clearing quiet, no sound of animals about. An arrow in her neck cut her words short, blood poured from the wound staining her pink kimono a darker shade. She fell the few feet to the ground, the two Tentai's in shock. Hiei threw his katana at a tree, the scream and thump of a body hitting the ground his answer to his aim. Soon the other came out of his stupor and rushed to the ferry girl's side.

Botan's ki had all the while lowered, near death she hung on a thin thread. What kept her alive when most of her life source pooled around her body? Her friends? One last wish to say something meaningful?

Kurama knelt at her head, gently laying it in his lap. His hands softly touched her neck trying to find the wound. Botan opened her mouth to say something, but blood dribbled down her cheeks from pale lips. Her eyes rested on Hiei who stood a few feet away.

_Hiei. Tell everyone bye for me?_ Blood began to flow into her lungs, slowly suffocating her. _And please tell Yukina before you to pass from the living into the spirit._ Her voice in his mind faded her lips now blue, her breathing and heart stopped. Kurama closed her eyes; tears streaking his face as sorrow overcame him. A mournful wail filled the air as the kitsune release his grief.

"Kitsune, we must leave before others come!" Hiei reached down and pulled the mirror communicator out of a pocket in Botan's kimono. "KOENMA!"

On the screen a toddler sat his eyes half opened and drool dripping from his mouth.

"No need to shout, Hiei! Where is Botan?" Worry woke the princeling up as his eyes searched the area behind Hiei.

"The onna was shot, her spirit has already left. Open up a portal!" Shock and grief filled the toddlers face as he unconsciously pressed the buttons to open a portal. Kurama stood the dead ferry girl in his arms limp. Tears silently ran down the Reikai Tentai's faces, except Hiei of course. A swirling mass opened a little ways away, the group slowly made their way towards it and entered.

Botan-

She stood watching the scene, wincing when Hiei yelled into the communicator.

"Do I really have that affect on them that they would cry when I left them?" All cheerfulness had left her face, replaced by a frown unseemly of Botan. A small hole in her neck showed the entrance of the arrow in her corpse showed on her soul. She lightly fingered the hole, wondering briefly why she hadn't been called to the Reikai yet.

"B-botan?" A choked voice full of sadness was heard behind the ghost Botan. She turned around to see her apprentice, Hinagenshi, standing before her. The younger girl hugged Botan tightly, afraid to let the truth sink in. "No, no, no! You can't be gone!"

Small tears fell through the ghost Botan held by Hinagenshi, as Botan tried to comfort the young girl. "Sh.. It's okay, it was my time. Please don't worry over me!"

"I-i guess I will take you to be judged now, then." Hinagenshi summoned her oar, a soft wind rustling the girls hair and the grass in the clearing. The duo silently climbed on the wooden oar, which soon left the scene flying higher into the sky.

_ : story ends:._

What will happen to the gang now that Botan has left the realms of the living? Find out next time on Lost to death.


	2. Soul Goddess?

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, if I did then I wouldn't be sitting here in a hurricane ravaged house waiting for insurance to pay to fix it.

This is a multi chapter fic, written when I was bored! It's kinda angsty... and if you don't like Hiei/Botan pairing then don't continue to read.

Thank you:

soulanubious

RitSuYue

.:_ story start_:.

With Koenma and the two tentai-

Kurama held Botan's corpse, the sound of drops of blood hitting the ground the only sound in the room. Hiei stood some few steps away, confusion on his face. And Koenma, in toddler form, sat behind his desk his face a mask of sadness.

"I'm sorry to report to you two -clears throat- but Botan isn't allowed to joinother souls in Reikai or be made a ferry girl again."Koenma slowly lowered his head, "Father has decreed that her ki is too high to let her be admitted here or to be allowed a second time as a ferry girl."

"What do you mean? She has served eons here, guiding souls/spirits here. What does high ki have to do with entering the Reikai?" Kurama in outrage yelled at the young ruler, his face mirroring his anger.

"There is a prophecy, an ancient one." Koenma raised his head to level golden brown eyes with emerals ones. "Botan fit the prophecy description, to allow her to enter will be the end of all three worlds."

"Hn, so your going to allow the baka ferry onna's soul/spirit to wander?" Hiei sneered at the ruler.

"That is what has been decred, to wander eternity."

"I don't see how she can be destructive!" Kurama said venemously. Koenma rubbed his temples.

"If she were to enter the spirit world, she would gain more power and become the Soul Goddess. We can't allow that to happen. If she were to become this goddess she would be able to control the spirits, and have enough power to take over the three worlds. That is why we can't allow her to enter." He whiped tears away, "I am just as grieving as you for Botan. You have lost your friend and co-worker, take as long as you want off." An orge walked in pushing a stretcher on which Kurama laid Botan's corpse. The two Tentais left the building, each to grieve in thier own ways and wonderin how they were going to tell the others.

.:_story end_:.

I know my chapters are short, and I apologized for that. The time i have on the computer is limited. Please review, flames are allowed


End file.
